I don't want you, I don't need you, i'll forget you - lie
by Kakureru
Summary: You can lie to others, but not to yourself. NatsuxGray, Hints of LokexLucy


**A/N** : Hey everyone this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. Anyway watch out for bad grammar and punctuation. Expect OOCness?...yeah that's pretty much it so please enjoy~ also on a last note this is in **Gray's POV**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it characters.

* * *

"I don't want you!"

I knew this was wrong, I could see it on his face how painful this is and I was the one causing it, but just think about how I felt. I had to do this for him…and for me. A person like me should have never dated Natsu from the start. How do you know this you must think. The tormenting eyes of the people around us and the threats told me that I didn't deserve him. I was nothing after all and he was the most popular guy in our school, every girl fawned over him, even some guys. I never really understood why he chose me, but there were better people out there if he surely compared them, to somebody like me.

"Gra-" His usualy upbeat voice cracked in sorrow, nevertheless he tried not to cry. That was ok; I would do the crying for him.

"The love was never even real. There was never any love from the start" That was a lie. I loved him, I still do. It was all real, "It's over." I said, not looking him in the eye, if I did my heart would shatter into pieces, but maybe I just appeared angry and disgusted to him.

There was no reply. All I could hear was the gentle breeze blow around us followed by his footsteps that walk right pass me. He gave up on me so easily, I thought as I heard the click of the door of the rooftop close shut. I let out a silent laugh or possibly a cry, I couldn't really tell anymore as I slid down the cold concrete wall, perhaps his love was nothing serious since he barely put up a fight. Natsu must have thought I was too troublesome to deal with, nothing worth wasting time on. Yeah…he was probably just messing with me.

I kept lying to myself as I also did to him to make this pain disappear. It never left.

* * *

Luckily we sat at opposite side of the classroom. He sat by the windows at the back while I sat closer to the sliding doors. I took out our next lesson text books, eyeing it closely, there was a note stuck between the pages of the book and I slowly pulled it out, flipping it over to read words that were scribbled onto it.

'_You're not worthy enough for him. You should go die, you piece of trash.'_

I sighed at the immature message, yet those words still stabbed at me, it wasn't physical but it was silently hurting all the same. I let my head fall to the desk; I just wanted to be invisible again. The girls nearby snickered most likely at me, but I didn't care anymore it was pointless to do anything. Class was starting and I could feel Natsu watching me, though I pretended I was ok and pretended to pay attention to the teacher.

Classed rolled onto break and Loke took the chair from the desk in front of me, sitting on the seat backwards he rested his arms on the back of the wooden chair, facing me.

"Is it true?" His eyes showed kind worry while his voice was filled with curiosity.

"Hm?" I knew what he wanted but I didn't feel like talking.

"Don't play stupid. Natsu said you broke up with him."

"That's none of your business." I growled out.

"Of course it is! You're both my friends and he's upset and so are you."

"I didn't love him." I said casually and shrugged my shoulders to show him I didn't care.

Loke eyes narrowed, "I know that's a lie, I don't even need Lucy to tell me that."

"Am I that obvious, huh?"

My friend sighed and then nodded, turning his head towards Natsu, "Girls are happy again. Aren't you jealous?"

"Nope, it's for the best. Also you're the jealous one as Natsu got the girls chasing him again instead of you." I chuckled.

"Me? Jealous? Ha, not at all. I could swoon any of those girls if I tried" He winked at me, "want some tips." He teased.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good."

"Gray is no fun at all. Even when I flirt with you is no fun." Loke sulked, his voice laced in fake hurt

I looked at him with disbelief, "You been flirting with me since when?!" All the heads in the room heard me and turned towards the both of us, including Natsu. Ah, this was embarrassing and I could feel the heat rising to my face. I looked down hoping my dark locks were covering my red face.

"Its fun teasing you," Loke laughed, "Though you are cute when you blush." He smiled.

"Shut up." I snapped.

* * *

It was the end of school and soon hell would be over until Monday came around. Opening my shoe locker, I was surprised by the trash that fell out of it. I sighed, another prank it was. Rummaging through the locker I pulled out my shoes bringing out some trash along the way that came with it. Tapping the shoes with the palm of my hand the rubbish inside the shoes dropped out effortlessly.

I looked down at the ground and at my locker. Staring at the mess before me I felt a slight resemblance, I was nothing more than garbage that no one cared about, being carelessly treated for no reason of existence, just there to be chucked around . There was nothing clean about me...nothing perfect. I grabbed my hair in frustration. I had to clean this up. I looked to my side and I could see a group of people staring and grinning their wickedly all the while, as I picked up stuff on the ground. Scrabbling for a few papers and a banana peel, I saw another hand helping out. Tilting my head up, I saw Natsu was the one helping.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion, he was meant to hate me.

"What does it look like I'm doing ice block? I'm clearly helping you." He tsked as the rotten apple fell from his pile of trash in his arm.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He needed to go away before people started talking again. I bit my lip as I threw the trash away into the bin, waiting for Natsu to do the same before I blocked him to get any more.

"I don't need you, and I don't need your help," He was surprised by my sudden outburst and I pushed him roughly into the wall, hearing a pain ow that left his lips, "Just leave me alone." I said quietly, gritting my teeth to hold down my emotions. Why couldn't he see what people thought about us?

Natsu got up wiping the non-existence dust off his trousers, ignoring everything I just said and carried on picking up the trash. I couldn't understand why, was I missing something? I joined him and we stayed silent while we finished the job. I was secretly happy and didn't mind the harsh whispers around me.

"Ah Gray your still here, I thought you left by now. Sorry I'm late…" Loke trailed off as he finally realised Natsu beside me. We both just finished getting rid of the rubbish, "Natsu?" He looked clueless, his head snapping between the both of us.

"Hey, Loke." Natsu smiled, lifting up a hand in greeting.

"Hi-" he smiled back. I grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the exit before they could speak anymore. I did not want to stay any longer then I needed to be.

"We're leaving now." I mumbled

"Whoa, slow down Gray," Loke turned his head back at Natsu, "Talk to ya later Natsu."

* * *

Saturday was always the best days. You could sleep in and stay up late, not having to worry to wake up early the next. It was a day of peace and a day to forget. I rolled in my bed pulling the covers above my head. I needed to forget about yesterday and I'll forget him. I'll wash away my memories about him and drown in my wave of sadness until then. It'll leave me soon and everything will be back to normal.

The doorbell rang and I lifted my head out from the warm covers as I waited for someone to answer the door. When it rang again I unwilling left the bed as I mumbled complaints to no one but myself. As I descended down the stairs I realize no one was home apart from me. I sighed and answered the door, my skin turning cold at the sight of Natsu standing at my front door.

No, this is all wrong. Why aren't you gone? I'm meant to be forgetting you. Don't be turning up at people houses unnoticed.

"What is it?" I tried to act calm but my heart was beating quickly. It was just the two of us now, why was I so nervous. There was nothing between us anymore.

"Did you forget? We are meant to go to the cinemas today remember" He said lifting up the tickets we booked last week.

I didn't forget. I just thought it was unnecessary to go anymore since we weren't dating. He could have given my ticket away to Lucy, Lisanna or Erz- no forget Erza he would have an unfortunate experience.

"No-" I started, but he pulled me outside before I could finish. The door click shut and I paled.

"Great let's get going," Natsu beamed.

"M-m-my keys…" I stuttered, standing still while Natsu tugged my hand.

"Whats wrong?" Natsu expressed back in annoyance.

"You flame brain idiot!" I whacked him on the head, "You locked me outside my house and I'm in my pyjamas! How the hell can I go to the cinemas dress like this?"

Natsu was about to start a fight, only then stopping himself once it sunk in that I was only wearing my pyjamas which consist of me wearing a baggy white t-shirt and blue shorts. He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," I deadpanned, not at all impressed with this situation.

He brought up one hand to contain his laughter while his other hand waved in a dismissing manner, "You." He stated, "You're going to strip later, anyway you been in just your underwear before."

I sighed and smiled in defeat. It was true but I still feel better with some actual normal clothes on, "Let me borrow your clothes."

"No way, you will lose my clothes." He argued.

"And whose fault is it that I'm lock outside my house in my pyjamas?"

Natsu brows furrowed in great focus as he tried to think of another excuse, however I already knew I won and I smirked in victory.

"Fine, let's go to my house." He said in disappointment.

Once changed we set off to the cinemas to watched Dyed In Red. It was assumed to be a good action film, with big explosion and destruction and the plot wasn't too complicated. When we found our seats, two familiar people entered and spotted us straight away.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy waved while her other arm hooked around Loke's one. Loke look up and I could see the smug smile of his. God why was this happening to me? I thought as I rested my forehead in my hand.

As they closed in on us I could sense Loke cat like smile, "I didn't know you two were on a date." He sat down in the seat beside me and I knew he was teasing me, I could feel it.

"We're not" I muttered, glaring at him, "I didn't know you were on a date either." I shot back.

"You just said either." Loke pointed out.

Lucy who was sitting on the other side of Loke spoke up in embarrassment at my comment, "This is not a date!" she screamed in defence, "We are just two friends hanging out that's all."

I blinked at her a couple of times. She over reacted. I smiled,"Riiight…just hanging out,"

Lucy pouted, "You-" she paused staring at me and then rubbed her eyes to look at me again, "Aren't you wearing Natsu clothes?" She giggled. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Yeah, Gray was going to come in his pyjamas if I didn't let him wear mine." Natsu spoke up from beside me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy gave me a questioning look, "I had seen you in your boxers, but pyjamas?"

I sighed, "It's a long story, let's just say this idiot here lock me out of my house." I pointed towards said idiot.

"You know I'm right here." Natsu snapped.

"I know."

Since leaving the film Natsu appear to be moody or maybe sulking? I couldn't really read his expression. I hope I wasn't boring to hang with, he was happy throughout most of the film, was it because we forgot to buy popcorn? I knew he loved his food but wasn't this taking it a little too far. I sighed.

Loke nudge me bringing me out from my thought, "Lucy dragged Natsu off, what do you think they are talking about?"

I looked at them and it look like Natsu was complaining while Lucy was giving another lecture, but that was her way of comforting people occasionally. "Do you think there something between them?" He grabbed my shoulder tightly, his eyes looking for reassurance.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Loke let out a relived sigh, letting go of my shoulder and laughing anxiously, "Yeah, your right…it's probably just my imagination." Pushing up his shade he spoke up again, "Oi, I feel like someone is staring at me with killing intent."

I glanced over his shoulder and saw Natsu staring daggers at us while Lucy appeared sad. Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

I jerked my head up from where it was resting on my desk. Facing a very upset orange haired friend, "What happened?" I ask in concern.

"You said there was nothing between them" He whined.

I quirked an eyebrow to suggest I had no clue what he was on about.

"Lucy and Natsu." He looked down at the floor in defeat.

My eyes widen once it finally clicked, "Really?!" I shouldn't have sounded surprised, I should have seen this coming since they did get along pretty well like an old marry couple.

"Is that all you have to say? Aren't you upset?"

I was upset that he found someone else, but I was happy it was Lucy and I'm glad he found a person who could make him smile like I did. On the other hand it was none of concern any longer, however I knew Loke loved Lucy and it clearly affected him more than me. I gave a weak smile, "I'm alright, but what about you? Are you giving up?"

His Hazel eyes wavered before he sat down in complete loss, "I…I don't know."

I scowled at him, I needed to smack some sense into him, "You love Lucy right?" He nodded solemnly, "Then stop looking like that, and start fighting for the person you love. If you truly loved her then don't let something so trivial get in the way."

Loke look at me revelation in his eye before his eyes started to ignite in determination, his hand suddenly banging down in resolve, "Your right! This is the girl of my dreams were talking about."

I smiled, "That's more like it." But was I really the one to talk and give him advice about love. Mine was deteriorating after all.

* * *

The whole gang was outside in the field for lunch, sitting on the picnic benches, though Natsu and Loke were missing from the table. Before I met Natsu I used to sit on the rooftops by myself but after meeting him, I became friends with his group. They were a rowdy bunch of people, but I wouldn't ask for anything more. This was perfect.

"Gray, how have you been finding school?" The student council ask, also known as Erza Scarlet. She was kind, however one should not be fooled, because underneath her warm smile is a scary woman.

"Fine." I lied, she knew about the bullying and I did not need to burden her, I could take care of myself. Although Lucy felt like she had to butt in and tell the truth, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Last Friday somebody put trash into Gray's locker." She stated with a sad expression.

"They did what? I need to teach them thoroughly." The scarlet cracked her knuckles, already prepared to kill.

"If it's a fight you're planning to start then I'll be going." Gajeel said, a wolfish grin appearing on his face.

"I just don't understand why people do that. It's so cruel." Levy uttered, closing her book.

"For entertainment." I said.

"If its entertainment there looking for then I got something for them right here," Gajeel hit his fist into his open palm, implying the said 'entertainment'.

I was going to protest, but I saw Loke stagger towards us, observing more carefully I could see he had been in a fight and following closely behind was Natsu who was no different from him. Me and the gang ran up to them asking the two in questioning of what happen, who did this, are you ok. The whole usually array of question when you see your friends hurt.

Loke grabbed my wrist dragging me closer to him so he could whisper, "Who knew that Natsu was so possessive," He out a small laugh.

"Well, no duh. You're after his girlfriend." I whispered back harshly with a hint of concern.

"Who said anything about Lucy?" My face lit up in shock and Loke pulled back smirking at me.

"Who did this?" Erza roared from where Natsu and Lucy were talking.

"He did!" They both squeaked as they pointed at each other.

Erza twisted her head between the both of them looking slightly confused, "You did this to each other?" Erza head lowered, the shadows covering her eyes. Loke and Natsu instinctively took a step back. It was too late. She pulled them both by the ear, raising both her arms and smacking them both in the head with her fist.

* * *

Somehow it ended up with me, Natsu, Lucy and Loke by ourselves at the back of the school building after Lucy explained to Erza about the situation. But how the hell was I involved in this?! Silent consumed us as minutes passed which felt like torturing years. Lucy coughed when no one knew where to start or what to say. Awkward silence settled in once again.

"Could both of you leave, I want to speak to Gray alone." Natsu was the first speak with his firm voice and was most likely last because he was asking the others to leave. I could see Loke and Lucy both gazed at each other, nodding in understanding. As they left Lucy gave Natsu a reassuring pat on the shoulder and Loke gave me a thumbs up. What were they implying?

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. I didn't have anything to say to him, so I couldn't speak. I looked to the side, remembering where Lucy and Loke left behind the corner of the school building, thinking maybe I could leave as well.

"Do you like him?" I blinked clueless at his unexpected question.

"Yes?" it wasn't supposed to sound like a question but I was confused. Was he talking about Loke?

"I see…" His eyes closed, a heavy sigh escaping from his lips, "So that's why you decided to leave me."

My mouth dropped. Was he that dense that he succumbs to my lies? Then again that was what I planned, but I did not want Loke to be involved. No. Loke was never meant to be tangled in this mess of mine. I had to clear up this misunderstanding, "No, You're wrong! I never saw Loke in that kind of way."

"Then why?" I looked away from him. I already gave him the reason and I by no means wanted to say it again. "Gray…" He pleaded, cupping my cheek in his hand while his other held my wrist. His comforting onyx eyes stared down at mine and no matter how much I wanted to look away I couldn't. I never could escape them.

If he knew the truth, would that change anything?

"Because…I don't deserve you." I murmured quietly, later flinching in repose to his low feral growl. He was mad, even an idiot could tell.

"It was them, wasn't it?" I stayed quiet and watch his expression drop, "Why do you always believe what those people say. For once can't you just believe what I say?"

I shook my head in denial as I struggled to pull out of his grip. I didn't know who or what to believe anymore and I couldn't think straight, everything was so confusing now. I needed to get away. Suddenly I could feel warm tears trickle down my cheek. I didn't even know when I started to cry, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Natsu wiped my tears away with the back of his hand and gave a small smile, "Gray, no matter what people say, I only and always want to be with you. I don't care about what people think about us. So please stay and don't ever leave me." He kissed me softly. Even though it only lasted a few seconds I could feel his warmth and passion hidden behind the kiss. It was filled with so much with emotion I thought my heart was going to burst, "I love you." Natsu smiled full of love.

I clung to him in a tight embrace and buried my head into his shoulder. He was warm like always as I remember, and this time I won't let him slip through my fingertips. I should have always listened to him and no one else. It wasn't any of their god damn business, because this was my life.

I squeezed him one more time, making sure this was all real before I smiled back "I love you two." and for once I'll be selfish, because I want you, I need you and I never want to forget you. That is the truth.

* * *

A/N: I may and another chapter in Lucy's POV so you can see everything on Natsu side and what happens between Loke and her. So if you like that plz review, follow or fav if you wish so :)


End file.
